The Rose
The Rose is a Marvel supervillain and an enemy of Spider-Man. There have been three different versions of the Rose; Richard Fisk, Sergeant Blume, and Jacob Conover. Richard Fisk Richard Fisk, also known as The Schemer, The Rose, and Blood Rose, is a crime lord and the son of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, and is an enemy of Spider-Man and Daredevil. When he was young, Richard tried hard to make his parents proud of him, and went to college in Switzerland, keeping his mind and body strong to impress his peers. When he found out that his father had become New York's Kingpin of crime, Richard faked his death, appearing later as the Schemer in an attempt to dethrone his father and take his power. Richard was successful, and sent the Kingpin into a coma. After battling Spider-Man, Richard had a change of heart towards his father and joined the terrorist organization HYDRA, in hopes that he could use their resources to find a cure. He rose through the ranks to become the Supreme Hydra, and cured his father. The Fisk family then took over a section of HYDRA, but found out that they were beings used by the Red Skull and were forced to team up with Captain America to defeat him. Later, Richard went into hiding and took on the secret identity of the Rose, and several times came into conflict with Spider-Man and Daredevil. After awhile, he tried again to assassinate his father as Blood Rose, but failed. When his mother Vanessa found out, she killed her son in anger, but soon regreted it and died of sorrow. Sergeant Blume Sergent Blume was one of them enemies that took the alias as the Rose. Jacob Conover Jacob Conover is the third enemy that took the alias as the Rose. ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' Richard Fisk appeared in Spider-Man the Animated Series, voiced by Nick Jameson (who also voiced Morbius in this series). In this series, Richard is very loyal to his father and heads a front company called Fisktronics. In the two-part episode "Framed" and "The Man Without Fear", Wilson Fisk hires Peter Parker to work for Fisktronics under Richard Fisk. Richard frames Peter for selling government secrets with the help of the Chameleon. Spider-Man and Daredevil successfully team up to clear Parker's name, which results in Fisk's arrest and conviction, in part due to his father's machinations. In the episode "Guilty", Richard teams up with Tombstone, who is incarcerated in the same prison, to frame Robbie Robertson. Fisk makes his final appearance in "The Prowler" in a flashback scene when he is saved by Hobie Brown. Gallery Richard Fisk SMA.jpg|Richard Fisk in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Gangsters Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant